dead_or_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamio Inoue
(renamed "Tami" in a later update), was a musician and legendary hero from Budokan in the Dead Or School video game. History Upon finally reaching the upper part of the Budokan station after Daiba activates the geothermal turbine, Hisako finds a strange mural in one of station walls. A Loner seated near that mural tells her the story of Tamio Inoue, the famous guitarist who was hailed as a hero after defending his audience from the Mutants who invaded the arena years ago when the Doomsday War first broke out, which also happened to fall on the same day as his Budokan debut performance. Armed with only his trusty Flying V guitar, Inoue killed a whole lot of Mutants, saving many people who would go on to become the first-generation underground residents of the area. Inoue's exploits became legend among Budokan locals for years to come even after losing their memories later in the war. The mural served as a lasting reminder of Inoue's first and final live show. Inoue went down in a blaze of glory fighting off the Mutants, but his guitar was said to still be somewhere deep in the Budokan arena. If Hisako was able to get the cardkey from the hidden area in the underground fire pit, she will have access to the lower level audience box and find Tamio Inoue's Flying V within. She can then use it as a weapon. Gallery DOS_Inoue01.jpg|"Tami" Inoue mural (post-update). DOS_Inoue02.jpg|Tamio Inoue mural entry in the Student Handbook. DOS_Inoue03.jpg|Early version FMV showing the mural with the O still intact. DOS_Inoue04.jpg|The loner speculating that Inoue's guitar was still out there, prompting the sub-quest. DOS_FlyingV01.jpg|Hisako finding Inoue's Flying V among some Mutant corpses in the arena. See Also *Legendary Guitar (Souvenir Info) *Flying V (Weapon Info) Notes & Trivia *The name of the game's guitarist seems to be based off two real-life Japanese music artists: Tamio Okuda and Yosui Inoue. *The name change was applied on the mural proper (Cutscene and Gallery), but the Student handbook thumbnail as well as the souvenir data retained the "Tamio" spelling. The in-game script after the update only used the term "legendary guitarist" to describe him. *If Hisako finds the guitar, there is no way to show it to the Loner, since the player cannot talk to him again (he presumably passes away after telling the story). The only person who takes notice of it is the Refugee Kenji. *Though the guitar is proof of Inoue's existence, there is no way to tell whether or not his heroic exploits were true, since the facts of the Doomsday War itself were later proven erroneous. It may be possible however, that Inoue was fighting with the rumored third party that was the real enemy during the opening moments of the war. *Inoue's Flying V serves as both a special weapon and Souvenir. It can be fortified, but the ability (an effect similar to Axe Bomber) cannot be modified. Category:Dead Or School Characters Category:Characters Category:Dead Or School